rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Rechercher une étoile Junior: Summary of open casting auditions in Chicoutimi
Here's a summary of the open casting auditions for Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 at Auditorium Dufour in Chicoutimi. Summary Each participant sang a one verse and one chorus to either an original song or a well-known hit. Here is the running order for the open casting auditions in Chicoutimi. Participants in bold qualified for the next round. # Victoria Belyea, 11, Orlando, FL - "L'Accordéoniste" (Édith Piaf) # Diana Madureira, 13, Montreal - "It Don't Mean a Thing" (Ivie Anderson) # Albert Widmer, 11, Chicoutimi - "Use Somebody" (Kings of Leon) # Aglaé Farrow, 9, Toronto - "L'ombre de ma voix" (Tina Arena) # Michelle Dutoit, 12, Sherbrooke - "Si jamais j'oublie" (Zaz) # Valérie Affré-Crevier, 8, Charlemagne - "Something New" (Nikki Yanofsky) # Hubert Cormier, 13, Trois-Rivières - "All the Things She Said" (t.A.T.u.) # Paulette Côté, 12, Toronto - "Sur ma vie" (Charles Aznavour) # Florimond Bastarache, 11, Laval - "Feeling Good" (Cy Grant) # Rachel Asagami, 11, Granby - "Vivimi" (Laura Pausini) # Nina Balkhi, 8, Vancouver - "L'amour est bleu" (Vicky Leandros) # Jasper Perrottet, 14, Jonquière - "Delilah" (Tom Jones) # Monuique Veil, 10, Victoriaville - "Wrecking Ball" (Miley Cyrus) # Daniel Saint-Yves, 12, Kahnawake - "Unchain My Heart" (Ray Charles) # Samuel Delamare, 10, Victoriaville - "I'm Not the Only One" (Sam Smith) # Béatrice LeMahieu, 9, Rimouski - "Your Song" (Rita Ora) # Kevin Raharison, 12, Nosy Varika - "Le vent nous portera" (Noir Désir) # Carole Chernyak, 11, Quebec City - "Fight Song" (Rachel Platten) # Sophie Ratanapol, 14, Val-d'Or - "Mamma Knows Best" (Jessie J) # Xaviera Caillebotte, 13, Montreal - "Screaming" (Dimash Kudaibergen) # Kanika Agnihotri, 10, Victoriaville - "Ça ira" (Joyce Jonathan) # Rebecca Oganessian, 13, Boston, MA - "États d'Amour" (Amir Haddad) # Abraham Lépicier, 13, Chicoutimi - "Haven't Met You Yet" (Michael Bublé) # Jonathan Matignon, 11, Saskatoon - "La grenade" (Clara Luciani) # Colette Rambin, 8, Laval - "Brand New Me" (Alicia Keys) # Louise Arborio, 14, Calgary - "Un homme heureux" (William Sheller) # Whitney Franz, 11, Jonquière - "Ne m'oublie pas" (Michel Lerousseau) # Nazim Benli, 13, Montreal - "Treasure" (Bruno Mars) # Robert Santos, 10, Victoriaville - "L'amour brille sous les étoiles" (Emmanuel Curtil) # Christina Grabowski, 12, Val-d'Or - "Do You Remember?" (Atsushi from EXILE) Trivia * Xaviera Caillebotte's cover of "Screaming" went viral. * Christina made lyrical changes in her "Do You Remember?" cover, and these changes are as follows: ** "I'm lying in bed here" is now "I'm standing alone here" ** "Tossing and turning" is now "Scratching and itching" ** "My heart is still burning" is now "My mind is still twitching" ** "When we first kissed" is now "When we first met" ** "How'd it come to this" is now "How'd it come to that" ** "Do you remember, darling?" is now "Do you remember, baby?" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse